


Different Uniforms

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: In which, Ludwig is a loyal student at the World Academy who keeps up with his studies and Lutz is a rebel who doesn't obey the dress code.





	

There he was. He’s sculling his milk. Oh no, no he’s not. Oh wait, yes he is. Why would you drink while chuckling? And…. he’s made milk come out of his nose from laughing at a joke.

Ludwig was gazing intently from across the school library, watching as Lutz, one of the main jocks of the school’s basketball team was laughing thunderously and wiping up the chocolate milk he had sprayed on the books and under his nostril.

How did he ever fall so helplessly for someone so…irresponsible? Irresponsible and brash and loud and playful. And handsome and genuine and free-spirited.

Ludwig noticed Lutz staring directly at him and panicked, holding up his book and coughing. His cheeks burned with humiliation for being spotted so easily. It seems Lutz had noticed as well, as he was standing up and walking in his direction. Oh gott…

Lutz didn’t wear the school uniform properly. He never did. His seniors jacket had another jacket underneath. He wore hipster socks with cats printed on them because he was ‘a creative soul’. His whole appearance screamed ‘trouble maker’.

Ludwig didn’t know HOW Lutz didn’t get into trouble for disobeying the uniform policy at school. Then again, his peers weren’t exactly prompt with their uniforms either.

Before Ludwig could get away, Lutz had a stern hand on his book.

“Hey…why are you staring? Don’t you know that it’s rude to stare?”

Something fell from Lutz’s hand but Ludwig barely had the time to notice. He was frozen. It was as if he had stared into Medusa’s eyes and had turned to stone. He stared blankly at Lutz, his mouth moved slightly, as if he were trying to start speaking but just couldn’t find the courage to.

Lutz smirked, gave him a wink and left the table, leaving Ludwig mortified that he couldn’t talk back to him.

He watched dumbfounded as Lutz and his squad left the round table in the library. Dread started to settle in Ludwig’s gut. What did Lutz leave behind?

Not too far from his book, there was a small scrap piece of paper. Ludwig discreetly pulled it towards him and opened it up.

_Meet me at the oval @ the end of the day_

Ludwig’s cheeks grew abruptly warmer at the thought of meeting him up close.

Throughout all his lessons, Ludwig couldn’t get his mind off of Lutz. What could he possibly want him for? Lutz was so popular with the ladies. He would never return his feelings. Never in a million years.

Lutz was so wonderful. Ludwig couldn’t put his finger on WHAT made him feel this way towards the other. But he could no longer deny that he had fallen hopelessly for him. Ludwig would watch him from across the study hall. He always had a girl under his arm and he hated it.

He couldn’t blame the girls who flirted with him.

By the time the school bell rang through the halls, Ludwig was a nervous wreck. His palms began to sweat the closer he walked to his destination. The German eventually stopped at the base of a tree and anxiously adjusted the collar of his shirt.

Suddenly, he felt a large pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind the tree, prompting Ludwig to yelp in surprise.

“Woah! Calm down, Lud. It’s only me”

Lutz’s face appeared from behind the tree with the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

The heat that sweltered on Ludwig’s cheeks could easily rival that of the sun. He shyly stood his ground and tried very hard not to stare into Lutz’s violet irises. “What did you want, Lutz? You had asked me to join you here”

“I did~” Lutz smirked and cupped Ludwig’s hot cheek with the palm of his hand, “I’ve been looking at you for quite a while, Ludwig. And…well….I read your journal on the school camp a couple of weeks back…”

Ludwig gave a horrified look. Lutz read his entries?! Oh gott…he’d hate to imagine the disturbed look on his face upon reading pages upon pages of fawning over him.

“O-Oh…”

“So…do you wanna bang?”

The prefect jolted and gave a look blurred between horror and embarrassment. “Absolutely not!” He exclaimed sharply, “….at least take me to dinner first”

Lutz snickered and pressed his lips to Ludwig’s gently. The feeling of his lips against his own was so wonderful that Ludwig couldn’t stop a small whine of regret when Lutz pulled away and winked.

“That can be arranged too. Here’s my number”

Lutz tugged a small piece of paper into Ludwig’s breast pocket and lightly pecked him on the lips.

Ludwig watched as the other walked off, giving a small wave and a playful pucker of his lips before glancing at the slip of paper with burning cheeks. The prefect was going to take great pride on replacing the girls under Lutz’s arm in the halls from now on.


End file.
